El principe Heredero, Reeditado
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Despues de dos matrimonios fracasados, el rey Edward Viii Tudor ve a la joven Isabella Swan y queda perdidamente enamorado de ella, bella podra darle el hijo que tanto quiere edward o sera otro matrimonio fracasado, REEDITADO!


**Cap.: 1/24**

**Cap. 1: No necesitas a los tribunales**

El rey Edward Caminaba por el largo pasillo, y se notaba que estaba muy enfurecido … su anterior esposa, Jessica, Había sido decapitada por el delito del Adulterio, y "su hija", Elizabeth, había sido mandada a vivir con Anna, la hermana de Jessica, y le hacía feliz nunca volver a verla, no se sabía con certeza que la niña fuera suya, en cambio su hermosa hija, María, de dieciséis años, que vive en la casa solariega* ella era amable con todos, y al parecer no tenia defectos, se notaba que Edward Amaba a su hija aunque nunca amo a la madre, Lauren, y cuando esta murió, no lloro, solo jugó con María, lo único que le preocupaba al rey, era encontrar una nueva esposa, obvio que fuera del agrado de su hija.

El estaba camino a una fiesta, donde el erigiría una novia, pero claro que Rosalie y Alice, sus dos hermanas, le iban a ayudar a escoger la perfecta futura reina de Inglaterra, una chica de corazón puro, y no uno contaminado, y ellas le iban a presentar a su amiga, "Isabella", que según ellas tenia esos requisitos y muchos más, aunque ellas no estaban muy seguras ya que si Isabella no conseguía darle el varón que tanto deseaba Edward él iba a cerrar sus expectativas en torno a ella (a Isabella) y podría tener alguna amante, cosa que puede llevar a Isabella a desaparecer (ósea que los rey siempre mataban a sus esposas por cualquier cosa cuando querían casarse con otra)

Rosalie estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que puso celoso a Edward, el quería un hijo, un heredero al trono de Inglaterra, y lo iba a conseguir, costara lo que costara el tendría un hijo varón.

Entro al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el Baile y todo el mundo dejar de bailar

-Por favor, continúen –dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanas y los maridos de estas,

EdPov

Me llamo la atención una hermosa joven que llevaba un vestido azul, claro, con unos detalles en dorado, y su hermoso cabello marrón recogido en un moño

-Hola Alice, Rosalie –se volteo hasta Jasper e Emmett- Señores- mire de nuevo a la chica, esta se volteo hasta Rosalie y esta me guiño el ojo.

-Esta es Lady Isabella Swan –Isabella hizo una reverencia y yo agarre su mano y la bese. Y puedo asegurar que vi a Rosalie y a Alice compartir una risa … o dos

-Fue un placer conocerla Isabella, pero creo que Cromwell me está buscando, seguro quiere decirme algo –dije antes de besar la mano de Isabella y me marche

Ya había decidido quien sería mi esposa… solo tenía que consultarlo con Rosalie y Alice,

¿Qué sucede Cromwell? –chasquee

-Bueno, Majestad, su primo Carlisle y su esposa nos han informado que vienen en una semana- dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- y ¿no podrías haber esperado hasta mañana? –le dije antes de alejarme pero vi a Alice, Rosalie e Isabella caminar por el pasillo y las seguí, hasta que llegaron al jardín y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban junto al estanque, yo me escondí tras un árbol,

-¿Cómo esta su padre? Isabella –le pregunto Alice

-Bueno, mi padre no me dejo entrar a los tribunales, ya que dice que debo encontrar yo misma un esposo digno, pero me gustaría que mi padre eligiera uno por mí, como lo hizo con mi hermana Victoria, sería mucho mas fácil –contesto Isabella y yo sonreí, yo iba a hacer esa decisión mucho mas fácil.

-Yo sinceramente no entiendo, me refiero que cada vez dicen eso, pero nunca lo hacen –anuncio Rosalie y yo sonreí, ella era una mujer de las que se podía confiar.

-Exacto, yo prefiero leer libros, en vez de estar observando caballeros, además no sería buena amante, la que está destinada a guardar su virtud y regalársela a su marido en la noche de boda, yo… estoy muy asustada por casarme y hacer eso –respondió sonrojada, se veía que era una señorita muy decente y eso era lo que yo quería, además que tenga virtud y me pueda dar un hijo.

-dios mío … -gimió Rosalie- el bebe da muchas patadas –dijo y yo sonreí y emprendí marcha hacia el salón

FIN EDPOV

La comida fue servida e Isabella se sentó junto a Edward, por petición de este, su padre apretó la mano de su esposa, Su hija Isabella, se había sentado alado del rey, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, tal vez su familia estaba cerca de la corona

Rosalie se sentó junto a Isabella y al otro lado de Rosalie, Emmett.

-Así que, Isabella, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –le pregunto Edward curioso

-Me gusta leer, pero también me gusta sentarme al dado del lago que está en la propiedad de mis padres, ya que cuando hay buen clima todo se ve más hermoso- Contesto Isabella

-eso es grandioso, me gusta que no se pase el día entre Chismes como las "señoritas" del tribunal –elogio El rey

-Bueno, me gusta hablar con Rosalie y Alice, pero mi actividad favorita como lo dije antes es estar en la pradera

-Bueno, entonces ¿te importaría si me uno a ti mañana? Está destinado a ser un día hermoso, seguro abra un hermoso paisaje

- No, en lo absoluto majestad

-Está bien, entonces ahora dime, ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa no ha encontrado un marido?

-Bueno, mi padre quiere que yo misma escoja un marido, el escogió un marido para mi hermana, pero no para mi, y sé que es por no ser tan hermosa como ella

-He visto a tu hermana en la corte, y usted es mucho más hermosa que ella, no rebajes tu belleza, Isabella, además no necesitas a los tribunales para atrapar la atención de hombres, ya lo haces con solo estar presente

-Gracias mi señor, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo

-se trata de la personalidad –la noche avanzaba y la fiesta termino

BPov

-Isabella, Me siento muy orgulloso de ti – la felicito Charles Swan- Has conquistado al rey

-Padre, solo fue Cortez, estaba hablando con sus hermanas, y Rosalie me lo presento, y luego pidió que me sentara con él en la cena, mas nada –le respondí

-¿Cómo que no llamaste su atención? El estaba buscando una mujer y sus hermanas lo estaban ayudando

-El dijo que mi personalidad lo atrae, le dije que Victoria era más hermosa que yo, y me dijo que yo era mucho más hermosa –el me sonrió y yo me sonroje ¿de verdad lo abre flechado?

-Hija, la razón por la que elegí un Marido para Victoria, y no para usted, es porque usted no es tan salvaje, tienes más cuidado en lo que haces, y eres mucho más guapa que ella, ella pasa mucho tiempo en el espejo trabajando su belleza, pero la tuya ya está presente –dijo mi padre y le sonreí agradecida

-Padre, el rey vendrá al mediodía de mañana, dice que quiere sentarse en el prado junto a mi –le dije insegura, pues aun no podía creer que el rey de Inglaterra vendría a sentarse junto a mí en un simple prado

-Realmente es interesante … Isabella el rey está por pedir tu mano en matrimonio y si eso sucede ¿aceptarías ser su esposa? –me pregunto mi padre y yo me puse a pensar

-El rey nunca me pedirá eso –debatí

-Pero si lo hace ¿Qué dirías? –insistió

-Aceptaría, parece amable y generoso y lo único que quiere es un heredero varon-respondi

-Usted podría darle ese hijo

-Bueno, eso sería solo si el pide mi mano en matrimonio, pero no soy digna ser esposa de un rey

-Créeme hija, si lo eres, además desde que naciste supe que llegarías lejos.

¿seria cierto? Seguramente no, pero mi padre según él lo sabe todo, me pregunto que pensara mi Madre sobre esto.

………**.**

**ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION, HACE TIEMPO LA SUBI PERO ESTABA MAL TRADUCIDA, LO LAMENTO MUCHO, YO TENGO EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA **

SU NOMBRE ES**: ****Little Miss Pixie-Cullen Alice**


End file.
